Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover Series
by Alandria
Summary: Pequenas situações independentes entre si, envolvendo sempre um personagem de FMA e um personagem de outro anime ou game. Porque crossovers geram MUITAS possibilidades! Aviso: contém SPOILERS da série de TV de FMA. Os demais spoilers serão avisados.
1. Texto 1

Notas da autora: Olá! Bem-vindo à minha despretenciosa experiência com personagens de Fullmetal Alchemist, e também com outros personagens conhecidos de animes e games. Espero que gostem, pois apesar de ser coisa bem simples, eu me diverti escrevendo! "

Disclaimer: Os personagens NÃO são meus, eu só escrevo sobre eles porque sou MUITO fã deles, não ganho nada com isso além de satisfação pessoal, então, por favor, não me processem! XP

-----------------

Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover Series - por Alandria

-----------------

- Texto 1 De Fullmetal Alchemist: Winry Rockbell De Chrono Trigger: Lucca Ashtear

Sobre a convidada: Lucca, assim como Winry, é louca por máquinas. Inventora, herdou o talento do pai. Como uma das principais personagens do game Chrono Trigger, viajou no tempo com seus amigos para impedir a destruição do mundo por um monstro alienígena.

Posição em FMA: Após o final da série de TV, mas antes do movie.  
Spoilers: De Chrono Trigger, do final do jogo.

-----------------

Winry estava sentada do lado de fora, com apenas seus pensamentos fazendo-lhe companhia. Estes, aliás, eram distantes... de pessoas e lugares vagos em sua memória. E, no centro de todos eles, uma única pessoa... que parecia importar mais do que todas as outras.

Lucca passou por ali à toa. Tinha ido ao banheiro, não que fizesse diferença. Quando viu Winry, resolveu parar e falar com ela.

- Você não vai voltar lá pra dentro? - Lucca perguntou.

A outra jovem, quase alheia à pergunta, simplesmente disse:

- Aquele braço... como será que ficaria... no Ed...?

Lucca conhecia a história da jovem Rockbell. Como tivera dois alquimistas como amigos de infância. Como o mais velho deles perdera um braço e uma perna num acidente, e recebera da própria garota membros metálicos, feitos especialmente para ele. Como ele e o irmão, que agora tinha a alma presa a uma armadura, partiram pelo mundo em busca de uma maneira de receber de volta tudo que perderam, e raramente apareciam de volta. Como ela se sentia sozinha sem eles... principalmente, sem ELE...

Ajeitou seus óculos e olhou para a colega, que estava muito cabisbaixa.

- Me desculpe por ter insistido tanto para que viesse desta vez... não sabia que ia te incomodar tanto... não era a minha intenção.

- Tudo bem... - Winry rebateu, sem encarar Lucca. - Eu é que não posso me comportar assim toda vez que vir um cara loiro com um braço mecânico...

- Você... sente muito a falta dele, não é? Do seu... amigo... Edward...

Não houve resposta. Por um bom tempo, as duas só ficaram sentadas lado a lado, sem saber o que mais falar. Lucca sentiu que, para ganhar a confiança de Winry, precisaria mostrar que aquele não era um consolo vazio de compreensão. Olhou para cima, suspirou e, encarando o teto, começou uma narrativa.

- Era uma vez, em um certo mundo, três amigos...

Isso chamou a atenção da loirinha, que ergueu o rosto e passou a olhar para a colega.

- ... um garoto de muita coragem, sua melhor amiga inventora, e uma terceira garota, cheia de vida. Eles viajaram no tempo e brincaram com o destino do mundo, vivenciando o presente e alterando o futuro. Fizeram o que achavam certo, e viveram uma aventura a ser lembrada por toda vida.

- Lucca...?

A jovem nem reagiu ao seu nome sendo chamado, e continuou a falar.

- Mas eles também conheceram o passado. E, em uma era distante, a jovem inventora conheceu um homem. Ele tinha poderes especiais, e ninguém esperava que ele fosse ter tanto talento. Um homem que sofria muitos preconceitos... mas quem conseguia vencer a primeira impressão, descobria nele uma alma desesperada... com um passado sofrido.

Winry não podia deixar de se identificar. As situações eram tão diferentes, mas, ao mesmo tempo...

- Mas esse homem, apesar de acabar convivendo com ela, compartilhando aventuras com ela, ele não lhe dava muita atenção... ele tinha um objetivo maior. Ele tinha... - e parou, para tomar fôlego - ... uma irmã.

A jovem loira sentiu seus olhos abrirem-se de espanto.

- E essa irmã era a vida dele... era tão importante pra ele, que quando ela foi levada por forças que ele nunca sonhara, trazê-la de volta tornou-se um objetivo de vida. Ao fim da aventura toda, ele partiu para continuar sua missão... e nunca mais voltou.

- Lucca...

- E faz um bom tempo que não o vejo... digo, que ela... bom... acho que você entendeu...

Winry apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ter alguém que compreendia pelo que ela passava era reconfortante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a fazia sentir pena de Lucca. Exatamente por saber como ela se sentia também.

- Bom, pelo menos você ainda tem seu melhor amigo - disse Winry, tentando consolá-la. - Você ainda o vê, não é?

- Sim, Crono continua meu amigo...

- E você já sentiu... algo por ele?

Lucca foi pega de surpresa, mas respondeu com naturalidade.

- Hahahaha, talvez! Éramos tão pequenos... crianças pensam as coisas mais doidas, com toda a inocência do mundo. Mas, talvez, fosse mais um amor de irmã do que qualquer outra coisa, também... afinal, eu nunca tive irmãos...

- É mesmo diferente... o Al era o irmão mais novo, e sempre foi meu amigo... ele eu ainda vejo. E eu gosto muito dele. Mas...

- ... nunca será a mesma coisa, né?

As duas se olharam, entendendo os sentimentos uma da outra. Depois, viraram para a frente ao mesmo tempo e suspiraram com o peso da conversa.

- Além do mais - continuou Lucca -, lembra da terceira menina, a toda alegre? Pois é... ela era a garota que ele estava procurando. Isso eu nunca fui.

- Entendo...

Mais uma pausa, e dessa vez foi Winry quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Ed é um alquimista... um cientista, como nós. Sempre que me lembro dele, penso que a ciência pode ser mais fantástica do que podemos imaginar.

- E eu, ironicamente, tive olhos para um mago. Ele nunca foi um cientista, mas ele me ajudou a entender que a ciência não deve nos impedir de conhecer o que realmente somos, e o que realmente podemos fazer por nós mesmas.

Uma última pausa, a mais cruel de todas.

- Pode ser que eu nunca mais o veja...

- É... eu também...

- Hehe... mas não é como se o mundo fosse acabar! - Lucca tentou posar de forte, embora estivesse tão abatida quando Winry. - Não é como se eu fosse morrer solteirona tocando um orfanato! - disse, brincando.

- Como vamos saber o que o futuro nos reserva, não é?

- Eu já estive no futuro e, quer sabe? Não quero saber as coisas de antemão nunca mais. Se bem que, mesmo que eu quisesse, a máquina do tempo foi destruída, então tudo fica mais difícil... - ela finalizou, sem jeito, com a mão na nuca.

- É sério? Mas que dóóóó! - Winry exclamou, com genuína pena da máquina. - Devia ser um veículo muito requintado!

- Ah, e era mesmo! Dava um ótimo meio de transporte, também! - Lucca disse, visivelmente empolgada.

- Máquinas voadoras não são muito populares de onde eu venho, é uma pena...

- Eu tenho algumas plantas dessa máquina. Não foi criação minha, mas eu tratei como se fosse milha filha! - disse, brincando. - Você quer ver? Eu trouxe comigo, estão lá dentro...

- Eu adoraria! - disse Winry, com nova animação, levantando-se rapidamente do banco onde estavam as duas. - E aí eu posso te mostrar meu projeto para um auto-mail que se adapta a veículos, também!

As duas, já de pé, foram andando em direção à entrada.

- Eu já te contei que minha mãe tinha sofrido um acidente nas pernas?

- Acho que já ouvi você comentar. Quer que eu monte um auto-mail pra ela?

- Não vai precisar, eu já dei um jeito.

- Como você conseguiu?

- Eu viajei no tempo... 


	2. Texto 2

Disclaimer: Os personagens NÃO são meus, eu só escrevo sobre eles porque sou MUITO fã deles, não ganho nada com isso além de satisfação pessoal, então, por favor, não me processem! XP

-----------------

Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover Series - por Alandria

-----------------

- Texto 2 De Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric De Slayers: Lina Inverse

Sobre a convidada: Feiticeira poderosa, perspicaz e inteligente, mas também estourada e comilona, é capaz de destruir uma cidade pequena com sua especialidade, a magia Dragon Slave. Ironicamente, é baixinha e sofre um forte complexo de inferioridade pela pequena medida de busto.

Posição em FMA: Aleatória; algum momento após a morte de Greed, mas antes do final da série de TV.  
Spoilers: De Slayers, até o final da fase NEXT.

-----------------

Aquele lugar não era a primeira opção de ninguém para se passar a tarde. Paredes brancas, plantas que pareciam mortas de tédio, e um balcão com uma atendente mal-humorada. Nada acolhedor.

Em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera, estava sentada uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos e bandana sobre a testa. Não usava suas habituais ombreiras de armadura, mas ainda assim, as cores vivas de seus trajes deixavam-na longe de ser discreta. Ela estava calada, ligeiramente apreensiva, aguardando sua vez.

Lina Inverse olhou em direção à porta de entrada do consultório de psicologia quando ouviu alguém abri-la. Por ela, entrou um rapaz loiro, de sobretudo vermelho, quase da mesma altura que ela. Ele se aproximou, um tanto tenso, e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da dela, mas não sem antes reparar em sua nova companhia.

Por algum motivo, Edward Elric ficou curioso com a moça ao lado dele. Ela não parecia lhe dar qualquer atenção, mas seu nervosismo era bastante saliente, a ponto de ser notado pelo rapaz sem nem mesmo precisar olhar.

Sem muita cerimônia, ele olhou para ela uma vez, mas teve o olhar prontamente interceptado por uma cara muito feia. Atreveu-se, no entanto, a olhar discretamente para ela mais uma vez, pouco tempo depois. Não tão discretamente assim, já que Lina percebeu na mesma hora. Sem qualquer motivo aparente, um único pensamento invadiu a mente da garota:

"Ele me acha uma tábua. Ele me acha uma tábua. Ele me acha uma tábua. Ele me acha uma tábua. Ele me acha uma tábua."

E, sem se conter, ela se levantou, furiosa, e disse, gritando:

- Tá olhando o que, seu tampinha?

Ela havia declarado guerra.

- Quem você está chamando de uma tampinha tão pequena que você precisa de lupa pra encontrar quando some? - Ed revidou aos berros.

Eles estavam a ponto de se avançar feito dois animais brigando, quando foram interrompidos e "congelaram" onde estavam.

- Senhores, querem, por favor, manter silêncio? Estamos em um consultório - disse, com as feições visivelmente incomodadas, a recepcionista.

Os dois sentaram-se ao mesmo tempo em suas respectivas cadeiras, muito sem graça, e pediram desculpas à atendente, olhando para o chão.

Alguns instantes de silêncio se passaram, e Lina sentiu-se cada vez mais desconfortável com a bagunça que tinha causado, especialmente por envolver alguém que ela não conhecia e não tinha nada a ver com os seus problemas.

- Err... com licença... - disse Lina, olhando para Ed. Vendo que tinha a atenção dele, prosseguiu. - Foi mal por ter feito um escândalo... é que eu sou meio paranóica com certas coisas e acabei descontando em você. Por isso que eu estou aqui, afinal.

- Não, tudo bem - ele rebateu, também um tanto sem jeito. - É que você pegou um ponto meio... delicado.

- Qual é o problema com a sua altura?

- Como você disse... eu sou um tampinha - ele disse em um tom mais de "realidade cruel" do que necessariamente de raiva.

- Bom, você não é assim tãããão baixo... a não ser que você seja um espadachim... você é?

- Não, eu sou alquimista - ele disse, calmamente.

- É uma profissão bacana - Lina elogiou, mas sem tanto ânimo na voz. - Se bem que eu prefiro coisas que fazem mais... BOOM, entende? - ela disse, em uma provocação amistosa. Até que o loirinho era boa gente.

Captando a provocação, mas sem tomar como ofensa desta vez, ele decidiu entrar no jogo.

- Está insinuando que eu não sou bom de briga?

- Não, só estou dizendo que, quando se é uma maga como eu, pouca coisa te impressiona.

- Ah, é? Então veja se não se impressiona com isto! - Ed falou e, sem fazer cerimônias, tirou a luva direita, revelando a mão de seu auto-mail. - Um pouco da força disto aqui com um tanto da alquimia certa, e lhe garanto que as coisas certamente vão fazer BOOM! - ele disse, se gabando, com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

- Hmm... é mesmo? - Lina tinha aceito o desafio. - Não tanto quanto com um pouco da minha magia e a ajuda disto aqui - ela disse, puxando da bolsa que carregava um dos amuletos que comprara de Xelloss certa vez, e mostrando-o ao jovem alquimista. - Que tal? Amplificadores de poder mágico, comprados diretamente de um demônio de altíssimo calibre! - falou, ostentando a mercadoria.

A simples menção do termo "amplificadores de poder" já trouxe à mente do rapaz a Pedra Filosofal, seu objeto de desejo há muitos anos. Provavelmente, aquela pedra que a garota exibia não era a que ele queria, mesmo sendo vermelha. Especialmente se fosse mesmo criação de mãos demoníacas. Mas ele não se assustava com o fato. Quando parou de acreditar em Deus, ele também parou de temer os demônios. Ele tinha seres muito mais perigosos com os quais se preocupar no momento.

- Heh! Eu não teria tanta confiança nessa sua pedra se tivesse que combater um Homunculus com ela - Ed provocou, à toa.

- Teria dado bem menos trabalho...

- V-você combateu um Homunculus? - Ed perguntou, visivelmente surpreendido.

- Ah, já, mas não foi nada fácil. - Lina disse, tentando se lembrar. - Ele era a cópia de um sacerdote que eu já tinha enfrentado e vencido por pouco... foi um baita susto quando eu vi o cara de novo na minha frente!

- Essas "coisas" não prestam... - ele pensou alto, resgatando memórias ruins.

- Já enfrentou um Homunculus também, pelo jeito...

- Já enfrentei uma porção! - ele disse, meio indignado com a incredulidade dela. - Eles me deram uma boa dose de trabalho. Um deles era até ajudado por quimeras!

- Quimeras são poderosas - Lina mostrou entender perfeitamente tudo de que ele falava. - Tenho um amigo que é um quimera, e poucos homens usavam xamanismo com a facilidade que ele tinha.

- Homunculus sacerdote, quimera que estuda xamanismo... isso tudo é esquisito demais pra mim. É tão... anti-científico!

- Se você viesse de onde eu venho, teria parado de confiar na Ciência há muuuuuuuuito tempo...

- Uma amiga minha ia simplesmente enlouquecer se ouvisse você falando assim - Ed disse, deixando as memórias de Winry Rockbell aparecerem em sua mente.

- O que ela faz da vida?

- Ela constrói auto-mail. - E, vendo que a garota não estava familiarizada com o termo, resolveu explicar. - Ela é mecânica, e constrói membros metálicos. Foi ela quem construiu este braço aqui. - ele disse, erguendo a mão direita à altura do próprio rosto, só para ilustrar o que dizia.

- Você tem sorte de ter uma amiga inteligente como ela. O cara que me acompanha nas jornadas é um espadachim com o QI de um vidro de azeitonas. E ele é bem alto... é por isso que eu digo para você não se preocupar tanto... o que ele tem de altura, falta de cérebro.

Lina já imaginava que, para compensar a falta de inteligência de seu amigo Gourry Gabriev, seria preciso que ele tivesse, ao menos, uns cinco metros. Estava formando a imagem de um Gourry gigante com cabeça de água-viva em sua mente, quando Edward seguiu falando.

- É a Troca Equivalente, eu suponho...

- Como assim?

- A lei básica da Alquimia. Para ter algo, é preciso oferecer em troca algo de igual valor.

Lina ficou seriamente preocupada de estar perdendo alguns milímetros de busto toda vez que usava uma Dragon Slave, mas abstraiu esse pensamento.

- Mas você nunca pensou de viajar com alguém da sua família? - Ed perguntou, inocentemente. - Eu viajo com o meu irmão, e nós nos entendemos. Você não tem um irmão, ou uma irmã, que possam ir com você?

A simples menção da palavra "irmã" fez Lina se levantar da cadeira onde estava e se esconder, tremendo, atrás do vaso de plantas, onde um arbusto corriqueiro crescia.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

- Err... não, imagina... - ela disse, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, enquanto se recompunha e voltava a se sentar na cadeira. - Digamos apenas que eu prefiro viajar com minha companhia atual.

- Haveria algum interesse no seu amigo espadachim além do meramente profissional? - Ed perguntou, mandando seu lado discreto às favas.

Lina ficou ligeiramente corada, mas não estava disposta a deixá-lo sair por vencedor dessa!

- Ora, ora... estamos julgando o caso dos outros pelo nosso próprio?

O contra-ataque surtiu efeito. Edward ficou emburrado e virou a cara com um "hmph", tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento. Pensava em uma resposta bem dada para dar àquela ruiva, quando uma porta diferente abriu-se desta vez, revelando uma jovem vestida em branco.

- Senhorita Lina Inverse? O doutor vai atendê-la agora.

Lina olhou para a assistente e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, indicando que já estava indo, e agradeceu.

- Bom, foi um prazer conversar com você, mas agora é a minha vez - ela disse, dirigindo-se ao alquimista. - Ah, a propósito, meu nome é Lina. Lina Inverse. Esqueci de perguntar o seu.

- Eu me chamo Edward. Edward Elric. Espero que saia tudo bem na sua consulta.

- Obrigada!

Quando ela estava prestes a atravessar a porta recém-aberta pela assistente, Ed a chamou uma última vez.

- Lina?

- Sim?

- O que traz você aqui, afinal?

Depois de tudo que haviam conversado, ela não tinha problemas em deixá-lo saber desse detalhe.

- Digamos que... eu também tenho um problema de "tamanho"...

Lina atravessou e fechou a porta atrás dela, acompanhando a moça de branco. Para trás, ela deixou Edward Elric, mais vermelho que seu próprio casaco, que entendera a mensagem assim que a porta havia se fechado. 


End file.
